utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Touyu
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 灯油 |officialromajiname = Touyu |othernameinfo = , lit. kerosene |aka = |birthday = 10|month = 01|&year = 1991|ref = Touyu's The Interviews profile |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 174719 |mylistID1 = 15840603 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 23534179 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co204084 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = LIQU@. }} Touyu (灯油) is a popular , who is known for his powerful, straight and stable voice and wide vocal range. He usually uses a very high voice in the range of a female in his covers. Therefore he can cover high pitched songs in the original key without problems, with an example being his "Envy Catwalk" cover, and therefore is considered a " ". His higher voice has some light quality to it but at the same time he can add much power behind it without sounding unclear, to be heard in his "Hitorinbo Envy" and "Donut Hole" . But he can sing equally well in a lower range, which is shown most prominently in his cover of "Kagerou Days" or his "Antichlorobenzene" . He seldom collaborates with other utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released December 31, 2011) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # DRAGONFLY (Released on November 14, 2012) # QUEST (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on September 18, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on April 02, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (The Sky is More of a Crybaby than Usual) (2009.09.13) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.09.14) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (2009.09.19) (Private) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.09.26) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.10.13) # "Hometown Domina" (2009.10.26) # "Zureteiku" -retake- (2009.10.30) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.11.05) # "Hoshi No Kakera Wo Sagashi Ni Ikou Again" (Let's go to Search for the Star Fragments Again) feat. Touyu and LIQU@. (2009.11.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) (2009.12.12) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.12.25) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.01.10) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.11) # "Pane Dhiria" (2010.04.19) # "ARiA" (2010.05.04) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) (2010.05.14) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.07.17) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.06) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.07.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Blindness" (2010.08.01) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.09) # "Hiraishin" (2010.08.21) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.14) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.19) # "Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu → Hakai" (The Division of Hatsune Miku→Destruction) (2010.09.27) # "Calc." (2010.10.03) # "Boku Note" (2010.10.10) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2010.10.20) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.11.02) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2010.11.13) # "World's End Dancehall" -remix- (2010.11.18) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.01) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) feat. Touyu and LIQU@. (2011.12.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Yoku aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi" (Talk of Samsara and a Cat) (2011.01.01) # "Leia" (2011.01.20) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.25) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2011.02.16) # "Amefuru Hakoniwa" (Raining Miniature Garden) (2011.02.16) # "Carnival" (2011.05.29) # "Rinne" (Lynne) (2011.05.01) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Rosetta" (2011.07.11) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Arange ver.- (2011.07.22) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) feat. Touyu and LIQU@. (2012.07.29) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.03) # "Lattice's Heart" (2011.09.16) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.30) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.10.07) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.09) # "Comet" (2011.10.21) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) -Arrange ver.- (2011.11.19) # "Babylon" (2012.01.12) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.30) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.01) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.30) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.04.23) # "Touhi Care" (Flight Care) (2012.05.21) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Touyu and Hazuki Yuu (2012.06.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2012.07.12) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.07) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2012.09.24) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.27) # "magician's operation" (2012.11.10) # "Shikijitsu to Manhole" (Ceremonies and Manhole) (2012.11.26) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (Original with otetsu) (2012.12.21) # "Shuukan Shounen Bye Bye" (Weekly Shounen Bye Bye) (2012.12.29) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek) (2013.01.26) # "Garakuta Neverland" (Original with cosMo) (2013.02.02) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Orange" (2013.03.20) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.06.23) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2013.09.13) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.10.02) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.04) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2014.02.04) # "Threadnation" (2014.04.12) }} Discography |track1composer = NashimotoP |track1arranger = |track2title = AaAaAaAAaAaAAa |track2lyricist = NashimotoP |track2composer = NashimotoP |track3title = Albino |track3lyricist = |track3composer = buzzG |track4title = Sanji no Honey |track4info = (Disaster's Honey) |track4lyricist = NashimotoP |track4composer = NashimotoP |track5title = against |track5lyricst = buzzG |track5composer = buzzG |track6title = Kutabare PTA |track6info = (Fuck You PTA) |track6lyricist = NashimotoP |track6composer = NashimotoP |track7title = COIN |track7lyricist = BuzzG |track7composer = BuzzG}} |amazon = B007FMWH70 |itunes = id531715077|itunes_lang=jp |track1title = Kakurenbo |track1info = (Hide and Seek) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = otetsu |track1arranger = |track2title = Carnival |track2lyricist = otetsu |track2composer = otetsu |track2arranger = |track3title = Envy Catwalk |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Tohma |track3arranger = |track4title = Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo |track4info = (Hanged Girl in the Hounted House) |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = |track5title = Cyber Thunder Cider |track5lyricist = |track5composer = EZFG |track5arranger = |track6title = Totemo Itai Itagaritai |track6info = (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) |track6lyricist = EZFG |track6composer = EZFG |track6arranger = |track7title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |tracl7info = (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = PinocchioP |track7arranger = |track8title = Aimai Elegy |track8info = (Love Lost Elegy) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = |track9title = Rosetta |track9lyricist = |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = |track10title = Nekomimi Archive |track10info = (Cat Ear Archive) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KusoinakaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Dystopia Zipangu |track11lyricist = cosMo |track11composer = cosMo] |track11arranger = |track12title = Jinsei Reset Button |track12info = (Life Reset Button) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = kemu |track12arranger = |track13title = Touhi Care |track13info = (Flight Care) |track13lyricist = Iumo |track13composer = Iumo |track13arranger = }} |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = |track4title = WAVE |track4lyricist = |track4composer = niki |track4arranger = |track5title = Aikarakaia |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MARUDARUMA |track5arranger = |track6title = Utakata Shoujo to Haikyo no Yume |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Polyphonic Branch |track6arranger = |track7title = Hitorinbo Envy |track7lyricist = |track7composer = koyori |track7arranger = |track8title = magician's operation |track8lyricist = |track8composer = EZFG |track8arranger = |track9title = Weekly Shounen Bye Bye |track9lyricist = |track9composer = PinocchioP |track9arranger = |track10title = Kanransha to Hakuchuumu |track10info = (Ferris Wheel and Daydream) |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Shinkai City Underground |track11info = (Deep-Sea City Underground) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = TanakaB |track11arranger = |track12title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track12info = (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Polyphonic Branch |track12arranger = |track13title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KurousaP |track13arranger = |track14title = Egologist |track14lyricist = |track14composer = T-POCKET |track14arranger = |track15title = Prism Parade |track15lyricist = |track15composer = monaca:factory |track15arranger = |track16title = Tokyo Pleasure Ground |track16info = -Epilogue- |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = |track17title = Tokyo Pleasure Ground |track17info = (Bonus track) |track17lyricist = Touyu |track17composer = Touyu |track17arranger = }} Gallery |Touyukan_reasonably_small.png|Touyu's past twitter avatar. |Touyu.png|Touyu's past twitter avatar. |T toyu.png|Touyu as seen in the the album |Touyu haniwa.png|Touyu as seen in }} Trivia * His avatar is often replaced with an image of an oil container, and his avatar often has an oil container as head, as Touyu means kerosene, or lamp oil. * When he was deciding on his utaite name, he was inspired by a can of kerosene next to him. * He can play the guitar. * He has four small dogs. * His sister, Hazuki Yuu, is a new utaite, with whom he dueted in "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" . * His height is 1.65m.An article about Touyu on the chinese site Baike Baidu External Links * Twitter * Blog (FC2) * Blog (Ameblo) * Website * mixi community